whatacarryonfandomcom-20200214-history
Carry On Columbus
Carry On Columbus (1992) is the 30th and last (to date) film in the Carry On series, following 1978's Carry On Emmannuelle. The only main series regulars present are Jim Dale (in his 11th Carry On), Bernard Cribbins (in his third Carry On), Leslie Phillips (in his fourth Carry On), Jon Pertwee (in his fourth carry on) and June Whitfield (also in her fourth Carry On). The only actor to bridge the gap between Carry On Columbus and the previous entry was Jack Douglas, making his eighth appearance in the series. It coincided with the production of two serious films commemorating the 500th anniversary of Christopher Columbus' discovery of the Americas. The producers managed to persuade a number of alternative comedians such as Peter Richardson, Alexei Sayle, Rik Mayall, Julian Clary and Nigel Planer to appear in the film. Original Carry On performer Frankie Howerd was signed up to appear, but he died shortly before he was due to film his role. His part as the King of Spain was offered to original series regular Bernard Bresslaw, who turned it down. Leslie Phillips eventually took on the role, playing opposite June Whitfield as the Queen, a role turned down by both Joan Sims and Barbara Windsor. This was to be the last film that Gerald Thomas directed, as he died on 9 November 1993. Carry On mastermind Peter Rogers died on 14 April 2009. Cast and Crew *Jim Dale as Christopher Columbus *Bernard Cribbins as Mordecai Mendoza *Maureen Lipman as Countess Esmerelda *Alexei Sayle as Achmed *Rik Mayall as The Sultan *Sara Crowe as Fatima *Julian Clary as Don Juan Diego *Keith Allen as Pepi the Poisoner *Leslie Phillips as King Ferdinand *Jon Pertwee as the Duke of Costa Brava *Richard Wilson as Don Juan Felipe *Rebecca Lacey as Chiquita *June Whitfield as Queen Isabella *Nigel Planer as The Wazir *Larry Miller as The Chief *Jack Douglas as Marco the Cereal Killer *Andrew Bailey as Genghis *Burt Kwouk as Wang *Philip Herbert as Ginger *Tony Slattery as Baba the Messenger *Martin Clunes as Martin *David Boyce as Customer with ear *Sara Stockbridge as Nina the model *Holly Aird as Maria *James Faulkner as Torquemada *Don Maclean as Inquisitor with ham sandwiches *Dave Freeman as Inquisitor *Duncan Duff as Inquisitor *Jonathan Tafler as Inquisitor *James Pertwee as Inquisitor *Toby Dale as Inquisitor *Michael Hobbs as Inquisitor *Peter Grant as Cardinal *Su Douglas as Countess Joanna *John Antrobus as Manservant *Lynda Baron as Meg *Allan Corduner as Sam *Nejdet Salih as Fayid *Mark Arden as Mark *Silvestre Tobias as Abdullah *Daniel Peacock as Tonto the Torch *Don Henderson as The Bosun *Harold Berens as Cecil the Torturer *Peter Gilmore as Governor of the Canaries *Marc Sinden as Captain Perez *Charles Fleischer as Pontiac *Chris Langham as Hubba *Reed Martin as Poco Hontas *Prudence Solomon as Ha *Peter Gordeno as The Shaman *Screenplay - Dave Freeman *Additional Material - John Antrobus *Music - John Du Prez *Song - Malcolm McLaren & Lee Gorman *Performers - Jayne Collins & Debbie Holmes *Production Supervisor - Joyce Herlihy *Costume Designer - Phoebe De Gaye *Editor - Chris Blunden *Production Designer - Harry Pottle *Director of Photography - Alan Hume *Casting - Jane Arnell *Art Director - Peter Childs *Assistant Directors - Gareth Tandy, Terry Bamber & Becky Harris *Art Director - Peter Childs *Set Decorator - Denis Exshaw *Assistant Art Director - Edward Ambrose *Camera Operator - Martin Hume *Sound Recordist - Chris Munro *Chief Dubbing Editor - Otto Snel *Assistant Editor - Steve Maguire *Make-up - Sarah Monzani & Amanda Knight *Hairdresser - Sue Love & Sarah Love *Title Design - Gillie Potter *Stillsman - Keith Hamshere *Costumes - Angels and Bermans *Colour - Rank Laboratories *Titles & Opticals - General Screen Enterprises *Executive Producer - Peter Rogers *Producer - John Goldstone *Director - Gerald Thomas http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Columbus&action=edit&section=2 edit Filming and locations *Filming dates – 21 April-27 May 1992 Interiors: *Pinewood Studios, Buckinghamshire Exteriors: *Frensham Ponds. This location was previously used nearly 30 years earlier for the similarly nautical Carry On Jack. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Columbus&action=edit&section=3 edit Reception The film did not achieve any great commercial success and was panned by many critics. Category:Films